


Breakable

by saint_troll



Series: Chronicles of Riddick and Sniper 470 [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Sniper 470 (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In space, despite the vastness, two unlikely men join forces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.
> 
> **Also: LOTR actor names borrowed in place for the unnamed of Sniper 470**  
> 
> 
> * * *

Riddick smirked as the mercs around him began to panic. He didn't know who else they were working on, but it seemed yet again... they didn't know who they were fucking with.

"He fucking shot her in the face! I don't care how much he's worth, I'm gonna beat the shit outta him when he wakes up... and if I kill him... it was worth it!"

Turning his head towards the sound of a body being unceremoniously dropped on the floor, Riddick focused his energy on listening to the world around him. There were only two more mercs left. He'd almost shit himself in shock earlier when the three of them had decided to add to their pay day by picking up this hot commodity. All he'd gathered so far was that the target was a hell of a sniper. He'd taken out hundreds of ships. Ships... not men.

"He's moving... I'm taking off his helmet..."

There was a clicking noise, then frightened gasping. Riddick's muscles tensed when he heard the child-like cries coming from the body as a foot connected with the sniper's stomach. If they were kicking the shit out of a kid that would be a new low. He'd heard of children being posted in space stations due to smaller cramped quarters. Children of poor family's unable to care for them... alone in space. Riddick slowly and quietly wormed his way out of his restraints. They'd taken his goggles... so he was gonna have to either smash out the light sending shattered glass all over or wing it in the blinding light. As another desperate child-like whimper fell upon his ears he chose the latter. Within a minute, the two mercs lay motionless on the floor; necks snapped. Riddick quickly found the light controls and dimmed the ship's interior.

He actually jumped when his eyes focused. Not a child... a fucking man. Small, yes... but definitely not a fucking child... stood before him with a gun aimed at his face.

"Gonna blow my face off too, little man?" he grinned.

The man flinched before responding. "Who the bloody hell are you all? Coalition?" He spat.

Coalition? Holy shit. This infamous sniper was a mere soldier.. must have pissed someone off to be on a merc payroll. "They were mercs... I'm just another payday like yourself..." he explained. "But they didn't know who they were fucking with..." Riddick grinned.

The man tightened his stance with the firearm still aimed at Riddick's face. "And who were they fucking with?"

"Richard B. Riddick..." He offered a hand. The man didn't even glance down.

"Well... Richard... one reason I shouldn't pull this trigger?"

"Actually..." Riddick began. "Yes... they were planning on beating you to death for blowing their bitch's face off... and..." He reached out in the darkness and with superhuman speed wrenched the firearm from the sniper's hand. Throwing it to the floor, he quickly wrapped an arm around the sniper's neck. "And... I like you. I'd rather not snap your neck like I did those two piles of shit."

The man clawed at his arms. When that failed, he began squirming and letting his child-like voice cry out once again.

Riddick laughed. "Won't work on me any more... you can stop your whimpering and moaning. It ain't doing anything but making me hard, soldier boy..."

The sniper stopped moving immediately. "You really aren't working with the coalition?"

"I don't even know what the coalition is..." Riddick confessed releasing him...

 

***

The soldier stared at him wide-eyed. "How can you not know?!"

"What planet they from... never mind... if it ain't New Mecca... I don't give a shit..."

"New Mecca?" He mumbled. The sniper trailed his eyes up and down Riddick's body in the darkness. "Holy shite... you're a bloody alien?! The coalition... they... they weren't lying..."

"Alien?" Riddick snorted.

"What planet are you from?"

"No one knows... you?"

"E...earth?"

"Never heard of it. What planet is this coalition based off of..."

The sniper looked over Riddick again. "Not a planet... a corporation of illegal off ear...world prison camps. They... they said they'd merged with an alien company and were now under their law... as the aliens owned over 51%. They said Earth's laws held no power over them... We... Earth didn't believe them. W-we thought we were alone in the universe." The soldier explained. "What's your species like?" He asked distractedly.

"You always talk this much, soldier boy?" Riddick inquired in amusement, which only grew when the soldier blushed.

"Been in that gunner by myself a while... sorry... I'm Billy... by the way... sorry for aiming a gun at your face, Richard."

"Riddick... please." He leered. This quiet, polite man was really on a merc list? No fucking way. "So...Billy..." He said as he wandered over to the merc listings screen. "How much were you worth to these assholes?"

"I can't read that..." Billy commented looking around Riddick at the screen.

"It's Meccan, of course you... oh... never mind." Riddick suddenly gasped. His eyes flew to Billy.

"What?"

"How long did you say you'd been in that thing?"

"Over a year... I lost count... the math..." Billy shook his head.

"This war of yours... has been over for almost two years... " Riddick glanced at him trying to catch a reaction. "You're cited and accused of... holy fuck..." He stared silently at Billy.

"What?!"

"23,000 deaths..." He patted Billy roughly on the back. "Nice work, Billy boy... 23,000 of those merc fucks... "

"Twenty... three thousand." He stuttered.

"Yeah... they've a ship count too. looks like you hit a number of mass transports..."

Billy slumped down onto the floor. "Civilian deaths?"

"None reported..." Riddick looked down at him. "Shell shock setting in? How's this for distraction... I'm cited for the deaths of over 100 mercs..."

"Hundreds to 23,000..."

"With my bare hands..."

Billy's eyes shot over to the men on the floor.

"Hell, you aimed a gun directly at my face... with these stats to match? I fucking worship your ass..."

***

"What would have happened if... if," Billy pointed at the men on the floor, "they'd succeeded in turning me in?"

Riddick steppe dup to him, forcing him against the ship's control panels leaving mere inches between them. "You'd be some villainous fuck's bitch in one of your coalition's prison camps... no doubt."

"I don't think I'd have even made it into the population from the sounds of things..." He pressed himself further into the panels attempting to put some distance between himself and Riddick.

"A merc's bitch then... worse fate than being a villainous fuck's boy..."

Billy bit back a whimper. "And what do you expect as payment for saving my life then, Riddick? As a fellow villainous fuck as it were?

"Those sounds that come out of your mouth are... very invigorating." Riddick breathed and closed the space between him and Billy. "But..." He let out a raspy moan. "You look far too breakable." Riddick stepped away leaving Billy plastered against the wall.

"Breakable?!" He spat indignantly. "First... you're worshipping my ass then... I'm breakable?! What the fuck?"

"Ain't gonna deny you got balls, kid... but you're awfully small and delicate." Riddick ran a hand over Billy's cheek. "Why you so put out over not being my bitch, soldier boy?"

Billy jerked away from Riddick's hand. "I don't want to be... but I assure you... I am not breakable!"

"Without a gun in your hand... you don't stand a change against me... you'd be whimpering and clawing so pretty at me as I snapped you lovely little neck."

Tightening his eyes into a glare, Billy shot daggers at Riddick.

"Besides..." Riddick continued. "Ho old are you? Are you even an adult on your world?"

"I'm 34 Earth years. Thank you very much."

"Which are?"

"Three hundred and sixty five... twenty four hour days."

Riddick smirked but said nothing.

Sensing his argument was going nowhere, Billy turned his attention elsewhere. "So what's the plan... and can we get rid of... of... these bodies...?"

***

Billy became even more offended when Riddick refused to let him help stuff the bodies into a cargo-hold near the back of the ship. Left instead to 'control the ship navigation, which was for all intents and purposes... on auto drive. He had to prove his abilities to Riddick... somehow. Earth, hell Scotland, didn't just let anyone become a soldier, especially a gunner.

Suddenly a bright red light screamed out in the darkness. Looking over the controls, Billy cursed the Meccan script. Frantically he tapped his fingers over the controls until what appeared to be steering and armory were under his control. Without much thought behind his actions, he sought out the target, and powered up the weapons.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Riddick bellowed as he walked up behind Billy.

"Is that an enemy ship?"

"What?!"

"Is... that... an enemy ship?"

Snorting, Riddick responded in a condescending tone. "We're wanted men, soldier boy... every ship in our enemy..."

Billy faltered momentarily chancing a look of shocked realization at his cohort before firing. After a single shot, he disengaged himself from the controls and turned to face Riddick.

"You got 'em in one shot?" He asked, his voice clipped in an attempt to hide his shock.

"S'not that hard..."

Riddick laughed. "Cocky sonofabitch aren't ya?" Hell, even I couldn't get them in one shot... and I can see better than you..." He sat down in the second nav seat and looked over the controls. "How'd you read this anyway... thought you couldn't read Meccan?"

"Math is universal..."

"Hmph..." mumbled Riddick as he scanned for the enemy ship. When he found nothing but debris, he clenched his jaw. When his face met Billy, no emotion remained.

"Who are you... really? And don't you try to pass off any of that humanity shit... that systems been labeled primate for close to a millennia..."

Billy grinned, not caring if it angered Riddick. "My species evolved from primates... didn't yours?"

"No one know what species I am... I've already told you..."

"That explain your eyes then?"

"Nah... got these don in one of your coalition camps... stop changing the subject... who the fuck are you?"

"I've already told you... if you're so damn set on not believing me... who do you think I am?

Riddick's nostrils flared. "A plant..." He turned and settled a steady gaze on Billy. "Get me to believe you were a child... knew I wouldn't stand for it... my only question is why didn't you pull the trigger when you had the chance? It ain't gonna come again..."

Billy frowned at him. "And why would a villainous fuck such as yourself care about a bloody child?"

Muttering to himself, Riddick didn't even appear to hear Billy. "They must have found him... if those Merc fucks so much as touch a hair on Jack's head... I'll..."

"Who's Jack?"

"...they would use him as leverage against me... fuck..."

Billy cleared his throat. "Who the hell is Jack?"

"A boy..."

Shock and disgust washed over Billy's face. "You're a fucking pedophile?!"

Riddick turned with a very dark and grim face towards him. "I never fucking touched him... you got that, soldier boy?"

"You seem awfully fond of children..."

"I saved his life... no more... not my fault he had a thing for me... why I sent him to New Mecca..."

"You care for this child... Jack... so much so that you think I'm part of a conspiracy... sounds like the feelings are mutual..."

"Jack is the closest thing to a son I'll ever have... so shut the fuck up."

Billy turned his eyes to the control panels intent on learning them. He was not going to let himself be taken for a helpless primate by man. The tension coming from Riddick was noticeable to Billy as a sense of unease crept up his spine. He leaned over and turned up the lights so he could see the controls better. The startled yelp that erupted from Riddick nearly made him piss himself. When he took in the man's crouching towards the shadows, the palms of his hands dug harshly into his eyes, Billy suddenly felt pity for him. "What's wrong?"

"Turn down the fucking lights!"

"Then I can't see!" Billy protested.

Riddick grunted. "Then find my fucking goggles..."

Billy scrambled to look for them. "So why'd you do that to your eyes if light hurts them?" he asked as he rummaged through a case of what appeared to be the merc's personal belongings.

"I can see in the dark..." Riddick explained gruffly. "Only reason I survived Butcher Bay..."

"Butcher Bay?"

"A 'coalition' prison..."

"And you say the war's over... cruel and unusual... inhumane... Ah! Here we go!" Billy placed the goggles in Riddick's hand then took his seat again.

"Still a voice for your cause? Am I gonna be your poster boy now?" Riddick leered as he slid the goggles on and looked over at Billy. "Look... a prison is a prison... you weren't fighting for decent treatment or any of that shit... you were fighting because they wanted to defect from Earth... so shove the idealist shit."

Billy nodded thoughtfully. "So you believe me now? I'm not some cog in an elaborate conspiracy theory?"

"Seem real enough..."

"Let's stop with these useless accusations and work together to save both our asses then...?" He offered his hand to Riddick.

Riddick turned callously away, focusing his attention towards the controls despite the fact they were set on automatic. "How'd you reset the controls back to autopilot, soldier boy?"

Sighing at his new nickname, Billy replied sadly. "I just went back through the pattern I typed in to release the armory controls... why?"

"You some sort of genius on your world?"

That question caused Billy to pause. Was that a compliment?! "Actually... to be a gunner you have to understand complex mathematics..."

"Yeah, yeah... universal language..."

***

Billy really wished Riddick would put some bloody clothes on. He found himself mesmerized by the smooth dance of the muscles along Riddick's back, stomach, and chest.

"Too bloody long in that ship by myself..." he muttered to himself shaking his thoughts from his head.

Riddick barked out a laugh from the rear of the ship.

Shite, did he hear me? "What?!" Billy yelled at him.

His arms outstretched, Riddick let his fingers dance over the panels as he returned to the front of the ship. He stood smirking down a Billy.

Blinking innocently, Billy looked at him and shrugged.

"Lonely there, soldier boy?" Riddick asked, tucking a thumb into the waist of his slacks suggestively.

Billy licked his lips before replying, "Is everything about you... better?"

"Come again?"

"You can see in the dark, you're stronger than me, you... heard me..."

"I can smell you..."

Blood rushing to his groin, Billy bit back a whimper and lowered his gaze.

Riddick leaned forward and whispered in Billy's ear, "If you truly knew what I am capable of, I don't think you'd be so hard..."

Billy's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to calm the stirrings in his stomach and gut. "Tell me..."

Riddick hissed in a sharp breath. "Well, there use to be this merc..."

"Use to be?"

"He's dead."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes... I thought you wanted me to tell you... are you gonna shut up?"

"Sorry..."

"He got a payday on me at Butcher bay. After I escaped, our paths crossed again. Did you know you can shove a shiv in a man's back and not kill him? I left it there... You see if he removed it, it'd kill him." Pausing for dramatic effect, Riddick cracked his neck before continuing, "Strangely enough... he and I met up again. He'd developed a nasty junk habit due to the daily agony of that pesky shiv... I still remember the taste of his blood the day I cut him..."

Billy was gasping as he asked, "You... drank his blood?!"

Riddick smiled at Billy in response.

"How'd you kill him?"

"Well see... the stupid fuck decided to use Jack as bait... so I slit his throat... let them have him..."

"Them? Bait?" Billy whispered to himself.

Turning his head towards Billy, Riddick asked. "Why are you still hard after hearing all that?"

"Sounds more fatherly than villainous..."

"Even the blood?" Riddick questioned. H was so shocked at the rush of lust he smelled off the soldier at them mention that he didn't bite back his gasp of surprise. "Do you want to bleed for me, Billy?"

Billy was trembling. "If you're just going to fucking taunt and tease me you might as well shove me in the cargo hold... christ." Billy stood to huff off to the back of the ship. When Riddick's hand wrapped around his wrist and flung him against the wall, Billy didn't even hold back his moan.

"Will you bleed for me, Billy...?"

***

His voice ragged, he replied. "Anything you want..."

Riddick pressed he body flush against Billy's as he leaned forward and turned down the lighting again. He slid his goggles off and focused his eyes on Billy's face. "Have you ever been taken by a man?"

Billy's heart was racing as he answered. "Aye..."

Grinding his hips against Billy's, Riddick growled. "Good... on your knees then.

His breathing, Billy complied.

"Take off your shirt..."

Riddick ran his eyes over the soldier's surprisingly well developed chest. The heat radiating off the man made him glow in Riddick's altered vision. When he dropped to his knees before Billy, a startled sound escaped Billy's lips. Before he could react Riddick's mouth was on his. The man's fingers tugged at his hair, and Billy was lost in his touch. Billy's cries flowed wantonly into Riddick's mouth as he thrust himself against him in search of some form of friction. His hands however remained at his sides. Billy whimpered when Riddick's lips left his.

"You can touch me... so... Billy..."

Immediately, Billy's hands went to Riddick's face and in the darkness felt out the curves of his cheeks, mouth and neck. Something in Riddick snapped as Billy tenderly caressed his skin. He found himself releasing Billy's hand and falling into the man's touch.

"Have you ever taken a man, Billy?"

The implications hit Billy like a tidal wave. "Yes..." He replied, his voice quivering. He ventured to slip his fingers into Riddick's mouth. When a warm, wet tongue and suction wrapped around them, it was all Billy could do to keep from coming in his pants. He pushed gently against Riddick. He fell to his back before Billy, his face creased with seriousness. Trembling at the submissiveness of the act, Billy slid his hands under Riddick's tank top and slowly pushed it up. He leaned forward and nibbled a path up the man's chest.

Pulling his tank off, Riddick reached for Billy and pulled him onto his lap. "Will you still bleed for me?" he asked quietly.

Billy nodded.

Riddick reached into a pocket and pulled out a rather foreboding looking shiv. Billy gasped at it, despite the increased rush of blood to his lap. Riddick placed the shiv a few feet away and pulled Billy down into a kiss.

"Take off your trousers..." Riddick ordered between kisses. When Billy stood to comply, Riddick rid himself of his remaining clothes as well.

Billy tried not to flinch when Riddick picked up the knife. Riddick forced him to spread his legs. Slowly, he traced a path up Billy's leg to his inner thigh, where he pushed the shiv against the flesh. Billy's cock twitched when a small amount of blood seeped out onto his flesh. When Riddick attached his mouth to the shallow wound, Billy bit his fist to hold back his climax.

His lips stained red with blood, Riddick slowly took Billy's cock into his mouth. No amount of will power could hold him back any longer, Billy shot his seed into Riddick's warm mouth and collapsed against him. Riddick held him up until Billy regained the coherency to stand on his own feet. He looked down at Riddick. His submissive stance once again startled Billy.

"Why?"

Riddick continued to stare up at him silently.

"I thought you'd..."

"You treat me as an equal... you... touched me... no one has... it seemed appropriate..." Riddick replied, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words.

Billy knelt before him once again and leaned forward to kiss him. Riddick pulled away.

"I want to taste it..." Billy whispered and met Riddick's eyes in the darkness. He didn't make a move to kiss him again, but instead waited Riddick out.

Struck by just how alone he'd been at his post all this time, Billy savored every second Riddick's reddened lips pressed against his. When they separated for breath, Billy leaned his forehead against Riddick's. "Would you... how me how to... escape a neck hold... and...what you did to those... mercs?" He asked, peppering Riddick's mouth with kisses.

Riddick grabbed his shoulders and held him at an arm's length. "Why?"

"I am.. just a soldier... if you and I are gonna survive... I don't want you to always have to rescue me every time I whimper..."

The seriousness on Riddick's face broke as he smiled. "But you're so fucking hot when you whimper..."

Billy blushed and bowed his head. "Will you?"

Nodding, Riddick lifted Billy's chin to face him. "But if you don't fucking touch me again soon... I may be forced to take drastic measures..."

Licking his lips, "Such as?" Billy teased.

"This..." Riddick reached forward wrapping his arms around Billy and pulled him onto his lap. In response, Billy whimpered. Riddick throbbed against him. "Wrap your legs around me..." He whispered gruffly as he sucked Billy's earlobe into his mouth.

When Billy felt Riddick's cock press against his entrance, fear suddenly jolted through him. "Wait!" He cried out.

Frozen in action, Riddick's frustration was tangible. "What?"

"It's just... my... species... needs a bit of preparation..." Billy mumbled.

Relief and amusement swept over Riddick's face. "Well, why didn't you say something..." He pressed a hand firmly against the small of Billy's back and brought one of his hands to his own mouth.

Billy's eyes followed the fingers to his mouth. "No... let me..."

He grabbed Riddick's wrist and pulled the fingers towards his mouth. With each nip and lick Billy administered, he felt Riddick throb. As Riddick removed his fingers from Billy's mouth and pressed them slowly into him, Billy could scarcly hold himself back from pressing himself roughly down onto them. Finally, after adequately preparing Billy, Riddick slid slowly into him. Trembling and moaning, Billy wrapped his armas around Riddick and proceeded to ride him. Riddick was grunting as he thrust his hips to meet Billy's lowering ass. Tightening his grip on Billy's back, he brought his manhood into direct contact with the soldier's prostate. As Billy tensed and fell into yet another orgasm, Riddick let the feeling of Billy's ass quivering around him ash over hem and send him to completion.

Billy loosened his grasp on Riddick's neck. He could feel the man's seed starting to slowly leak out of him. His inner thigh ached. He looked down. Smears of dried blood stained his thigh. Opening his mouth to speak, he found himself in deafening silence.

"Feeling some regret there, soldier boy?"

Releasing his leg's grasp on Riddick's waist and maneuvering himself slowly, and gently off of his softening cock, Billy replied honestly. "I'm not sure... maybe..."

"Why only maybe?"

Arranging himself awkwardly in from of Riddick on his knees. "Well, that depends on if you plan on abandoning me at the first space port we come to..."

"Do you know how many men have ever... that I have ever... let touch me like that... Billy?"

Shaking his head, Billy replied. "No..."

"You're the first since Johns... and that was almost five years ago..."

Billy's eyes flew up to meet Riddick's. Questions filled them.

"Go ahead ask..."

"Who was Johns?"

"A merc who met an unfortunate end with one of these..." He replied picking the previously discarded shiv. Billy's blood was still on it. Riddick frowned.

"The merc that used Jack as bait?!" Billy exclaimed.

Riddick nodded and averted his gaze, unable to hide the look of betrayal that fell upon his features. Confusion swept over Billy and he stared at the sudden demeanor change.

"We were..." Riddick looked up over at Billy finally, and let out a rough laugh. "He and I went through military survival training together..."

"You're a solder?!" Billy exclaimed. "You wanker... harassing the hell out of me for being one..."

"It was fun..."

"So... how'd you arrive..." Billy motioned at their surroundings. "Here?"

"Convicted of mutiny against my brigade..."

"Oh..."

"After that it became a matter of survival..."

"Funny..."

"What's that?"

"Your circumstances... mine... I'm cited for thousands of death's that were to me... just orders... I was never told to stop... you... well, I don’t' know the specifics... but both dishonored military..."

Riddick reached for his clothes. "I'm not gonna leave you at any space port..."

Billy sought out Riddick's gaze. "I..." He hesitated. "Don't really have anything that I can promise..."

"Put mine and your safety before a payday no matter if we're together or not... and we're good..." Riddick replied passing Billy his shirt.

"They'd have to kill me first... I owe you my life..."


End file.
